


You Belong With Me

by CrazyFangirlOfLots



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Parody, Romance, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFangirlOfLots/pseuds/CrazyFangirlOfLots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of You Belong With Me-by Taylor Swift. Lithuania x Belarus, LitBel, LietBel or whatever you want to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

You Belong With Me  
You're on the phone with your brother—he's upset,  
He is afraid because of all the things you said  
'Cause he doesn't get how you love like I do.

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm trying to figure out why it’s you that he doesn't like.  
And he'll never understand you like I do.

But he wears long coats  
I wear short coats  
He's a giant country  
And I'm on the Baltic coast  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walk through the snow with you in your worn out dress  
I can't help thinking these times are what I like best  
Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself  
"Why can’t it be easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it since you  
Started to hunt him down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
Hey, why do you go after him like that?

He’s scary like a ghost  
I’m more scared than most  
He's a giant country  
And I'm on the Baltic coast  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, Bela?  
You belong with Lithuania,  
You belong with me.

 

Oh, I’ll remember to not come to your house  
In the middle of the night.  
You make me want to laugh  
When you try to make me cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And I’ve learned about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, Bela?  
You belong with Lithuania,  
You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.


End file.
